


Scarlet

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Scarlet is the color of anger.





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark. This has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Scarlet is the color of anger.

It’s the rage of fighting against Cap.

It’s the murderous feeling situated next to an arc reactor when Yinsen dies – when Pepper almost dies.

It’s the way he takes on two Super Soldiers at once – and almost wins.

It’s how he glares at Thanos.

It’s the brief, rage-fueled satisfaction when he snaps.

Scarlet is the color of anger.


End file.
